


A Piece of You

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, really cute!, they're cute together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Fjorm can't help but get distracted by Spring Sharena.





	A Piece of You

Ever since Kiran managed to summon Spring Sharena, Fjorm’s gaze would often wander, always searching for the bunny-clad princess, even in the midst of battle. Her case of the wandering eyes got so bad that she ran into the same castle pillar twice and the sword of an enemy unit managed to nick her in the arm while she was distracted.

Just once.

She wanted to touch Sharena’s bunny ears just once.

They reminded her of the native animals of her home—white and silky. How her fingers ached to touch the sleek-looking fur on those ears, to run a thumb over the luxurious white that, in her fond eyes, would act as a piece of home.

Fjorm twiddled with her fingers, thinking. Should she simply just ask Sharena? The Askr princess would surely understand—

“You’ve been staring at me for quite a while,” a voice cheerfully announces.

Fjorm startles. “Sharena!” she squeaks. (Internally, she mentally face palms herself for staring at the Askr princess so openly and carelessly. Of course she would notice! Anyone would if someone stared at them for too long).

Sharena gives a small wave. “Yup! It’s me!” She then rests her fists on her hips. “So…mind telling why you’ve been staring at me so much these past few days?”

Fjorm winces. “You’ve noticed…?”

Sharena laughs. “You’re not very good at hiding it.” She leans a little forward, her smile stretching even wider. “Especially when you smack into a pillar not just once, but twice. If your constant stares didn’t get my attention, the sound from you crashing into the pillar certainly did.”

Fjorm just groans, covering her flushed face with her hands.

“Ah, c’mon!” Sharena gently pried Fjorm’s hands off her face. “You can tell me—I promise I won’t laugh!”

Fjorm eyes shift back towards her.

This did seem like the right moment to ask, didn’t it…?

Summoning up her courage, Fjorm took a deep breath and began talking.

“I…I want to touch…”

“Touch?” Sharena repeated, her cheeks quickly becoming pink. “Touch…what?”

“Your bunny ears!” Fjorm blurted out.

For a while, Sharena stayed silent, a look of shock coloring her face.

And then she began laughing.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Fjorm reminded her, feeling her face heat up.

“I’m sorry!” Sharena gasped out, trying to muffle her laughter with her hands. “I just didn’t expect that…hahah…to be…pfft…the reason for your…staring.”

“It just…really reminded me of home,” Fjorm said softly. “I…miss it.”

Sharena quickly stops her laughing.

“In that case,” she says in an equally soft tone, “you can borrow my headpiece.” Sharena proceeds to take off her bunny ears and places it gently in Fjorm’s hands.

“Really?” Fjorm smiles gratefully. “Thank you!”

“No problem!” Sharena smiles back. “You can borrow and return it any time you want—I don’t mind.”

Sharena was too kind. “Then in return,” Fjorm began, unclipping her earrings, “you may borrow something from me as well.”

She drops it into Sharena’s hand, then wraps Sharena’s fingers around it protectively.

“You don’t really have to do that—”

“But I want to.”

Sharena stares at her for a few beats before breaking into a grin.

“Okay,” she finally says, looking at Fjorm warmly. “Then I accept.”

…

Fjorm was back in her room, Sharena’s headpiece between her fingers.

It pleased her that the fur was even softer than she had imagined—it really did feel like home.

But what pleased her even more was the lingering scent of Sharena on the fur. It was a pleasant smell, warm and reassuring.

The blend between Nilf and Askr…

It felt nice.

…

Meanwhile, Sharena was in one of the castle sunrooms, Fjorm’s earrings still clutched in a closed fist.

Even through her gloves, Sharena could still feel the coolness of the earrings.

Just like Fjorm’s hands, Sharena thinks to herself fondly.

After a while, she finally clips the earrings on, enjoying the soft jingling sounds they made.

Just like her voice.

She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making the left earring jingle again.

The physical reminder of Nilf—of Fjorm—on her person made Sharena happy.


End file.
